villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Maliss
Lord Maliss (also simply known as Maliss) is the main antagonist in the 1990 animated fantasy film Happily Ever After. After arriving at his sister's castle, he learns about her fate. Enraged, he vows revenge against Snow White and her Prince. He also has the power to turn himself into a dragon. He was voiced by , who is best known for other villains such as Alex in A Clockwork Orange and Dr. Calico in Bolt. History After arriving at the Evil Queen's castle, Lord Maliss learned the news of his sister's recent death, later then takes control of the Queen's castle and her demonic minions, twists the land into the Realm of Doom before he left and began hunting down Snow White. After transforming Prince into a tiny and feeble man, Lord Maliss resumes in hunting Snow White, who has fled to the Seven Dwarves' cottage to find their female cousins, the Seven Dwarfelles, who have taken up residence and attempt to help Snow White find her prince who turns out to be the "Shadow Man". After a failed attempt by Maliss's wolves to capture Snow White, he does the job himself and takes Snow White to his castle newly dubbed "Palace of Malice" where Snow White wakes up to the presence of the Prince who then takes her through a secret passage. Snow White is taken to a secret graveyard at the castle, where the "Prince" reveals himself to be Maliss in disguise. As he is about to place a cape that will petrify her, Maliss is attacked by the Shadow Man, whom he defeats and seemingly killed. Then, he again tries to petrify Snow White, only to be stopped and attacked by the Dwarfelles. However, they fail, and Maliss throws the petrifying cloak on all of them except Thunderella, who gains control of her powers and subdues him while Snow White grabs the cloak and throws it on him. From here, Maliss is forcibly transformed into a larger version of his dragon form (except for his head) and completely turned to stone for eternity. Gallery Maliss.png|"What's going on here?!" Happilyeverafter41.jpg|Lord Maliss in his dragon form. The Evil Queen's portrait.jpg|Maliss standing before a portrait of his sister. Maliss.jpg|Maliss and his petrifying cloak. Statue of Lord Maliss.jpg|Lord Maliss defeated and transformed into a lifeless statue of himself. Trivia *The name "Maliss" is a parody on the word "malice". *Maliss' dragon form bears a striking resemblance to Garble from the animated TV series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *He is the second villain to transform into a wyvern, after Pendragon from Jack the Giant Killer, then was succeeded by Rothbart from The Swan Princess being the third, and the Golden Man/Dragon from Beowulf being the fourth. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Dragons Category:Siblings Category:Monarchs Category:Humanoid Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Nemesis Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Misogynists